A Childhood Unfulfilled
by LyricXx
Summary: Prequel to "The Pain of Their Love & My Past"   Growing up can be hard on any child, that is given. But if your life is nothing but things to overcome? What if...You've truly never had a "childhood"?  NO PAIRING
1. I Am Here For You

**FULL SUMMARY:  
(The Prequel to "The Pain Of Their Love & My Past)**  
Growing up can be hard on any child, that is given. But what if your life is nothing but things to overcome? What if you've truly never had a childhood? I'm a father to my younger brother, and a slave to my step father. This is my life…Before that one special person changed me. **(NO PAIRING.)**  
**Rated**: M

**This is a short first chapter. But I figured I'd start it off light and explain Seto's relationship with Mokuba…When they first met. :]  
THIS IS THE PREQUEL TO "The Pain Of Their Love & My Past"!  
If you haven't read that, I suggest you do that first…Though the way I'm seeing it now it doesn't matter which order you read them in. XD  
I still recommend reading that one first though. :D  
Notes for Readers:  
Seto is only three when this chapter takes place!**

* * *

I woke up early on that day. As my small eyes glanced over towards the clock on the nightstand, the bright numbers blinked in the darkness. My eyes adjusted to the sudden light.

_…Three…In the morning? …I'm still…Tired…  
_

I yawned lightly before turning away from the clock, trying to shield my eyes from the brightness. I snuggled deeply into my covers and slowly began to fall to sleep again…Just as my eyes closed and a soft breath escaped my small lips, I felt arms around me; pulling me from my bed. They held me tightly as the air brushed against my face.

The arms were comfortable and secure, and the wind to my face brought on a nice temperature around me…I ignored them easily and quickly fell back into a calm sleep once again. As I slept, I dreamed of my parents…I was sitting on my mother's lap, she was hugging me tightly as my father was reading one of my favorite stories to me. I could feel myself drifting to sleep as my father's calm voice entered my ears.

They both kissed me gently on the forehead and began to walk towards my bedroom door. As they whispered good night from in-between the crack of the door, I felt my small body become taken over by sleep…

_…Um…  
_

I yawned loudly; my hand went to my mouth to cover the yawn from other's views. I closed my eyes tightly, attempting to force the sleep away, before I slowly blinked them open fully. A bright light confronted my gaze; I was slightly blinded by the white light and brought my hand to block my eyes.

"…Ah…Seto are you awake?" My father asked as I squinted my eyes in the light. Despite my hand covering them, the light was still able to peek through. I looked over towards him and reached my hands out; he smiled and greeted me with a hug. "Good morning…Are you still tired?"

"Tochan…Where's Kachan…?"

"She's sleeping…Would you like to see your otoutosan?"  
I closed my eyes again and turned away. I was pouting fiercely as I looked back at my father. I had been so used to being an only child…I realized then, the dream I had had would never happen in real life again. There would always be someone else pining for father's and mother's affections…

"No…I don't want to see Otou-San…" I mumbled. My father frowned as he patted my hair gently. He rubbed his hand back and forth as if it were to comfort me. He had done this frequently when I was upset, as much as I didn't like to admit it, it did comfort and calm me down.

"You know…Just because you have an 'Otou-San'…It doesn't mean your 'Kachan' and I don't love you anymore, or that we love you any less...You're still our little boy, whom we love very much."

He pressed his cheek to mine and gently nuzzled me. I felt my small cheeks grow warm as I felt my father's touch against my face.

My eyes and voice softened.

"Then why have Otou-San…?" I asked, somewhat heartbroken. If it meant that they wouldn't love me less, or nothing between us would change…Why would they take that risk? He picked me up gently and held me tightly to his chest. I felt his lips on my forehead as he spoke.

"So Onii-San doesn't get lonely." He stood as he mentioned my new title, I felt a small thump within my chest as I heard the new "name" he had given me. I didn't enjoy it, nor like it much. Still, I wrapped my hands tightly around his neck, due to my fear of falling. I always hated being carried…No matter how secure the arms wrapped around me are.

He had brought me closer to my mother, who had been sleeping softly in the larger bed within the hospital room.

"Look…He's your Otou-san. His name is Mokuba." My father pointed gently to a small bed next to my sleeping mother. The small baby was breathing gently as he looked up at me with his bluish-purple eyes. They were much larger than mine…I could see he easily took after our mother, while I took after our father. I heard my father say something about 'cute' while I continued to look at my new baby brother.

I refused to think he was cute…I felt that if I did…I would be admitting defeat to my 'Otou-San'. After all, I didn't really believe my father when he had said that having 'Mokuba' changed anything between myself and my parents.

As I narrowed my eyes I reached my hand out to him, not really understanding why I had…Maybe in some way, I thought if I had made the first gesture towards him, it would give me reason to dislike him later on. His small hand reached for mine and our fingers touched. At first, I recoiled my hand, but slowly regretted it. He looked _sad_. As if he could tell I already didn't like him…I brought my hand back, and felt our fingers touch again; a small smile grew on his tiny face as he gripped one of my fingers tightly. My eyes widened as I felt my cheeks get slightly warm.

"Mm…" I heard my mother mumble behind me; my father heard it too…And had placed me on a chair next to the small bed so he could turn towards her without interrupting, what I assumed, he thought was a connection between Mokuba and me. I continued to look at my younger brother.

_…Moki…Otou-San…  
_

I thought as I leaned closer to the bed. I felt that, if I had called him something else, maybe, just maybe I would grow closer to him without having to force it. I opened my mouth to whisper to Mokuba the nickname I had given him…Along with a promise that I was sure I'd _never _break…

I tightened my grip around his small hand and gently whispered.

"…Your Seto Nii-San will always be here for you…Moki."


	2. Never

**( FINALLY) Second chapter! YAY! :D  
It's nice to start a new story…Even though this is a prequel. Kind of refreshing after a long day of work…And now school work!  
Anyways.~  
The characters do not belong to me! Though I guess you could say their parents do since we never see them. XD  
EnJOY CHAPTER 2!  
Reader's Note:  
During each chapter, in order to move the story along (because it would be really long if I didn't...) Seto and Mokuba are more than likely going to be different ages. The ages will be mentioned within the chapter, mostly said by Seto.**

* * *

"Seto! Mokuba!"

I turned my head towards the open screen door. Mokuba and I were outside; he was bouncing gently in my lap as we sat on the small tire that hung from the tree.

"Where _are _you two?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw her step outside of the house; she smiled gently as she spotted us in the shade. "There you are…"

"Kachan!" I smiled. "Did you need something from me?"

She gently picked Mokuba and I up in her arms and took a seat on the tire we had been sitting in, slowly she began swinging with us in her lap. She placed a hand on my head as her arm wrapped around Mokuba; keeping him safe.

"No…I was just wondering where my boys were." She said as she gave us light kisses on our foreheads. "I worry about you two you know."

"Mm…You don't have to worry about me…And when Otou-San is with me, you don't have to worry about him either." I tightly hugged Mokuba and he giggled to prove my point. "See?"

I felt her arms squeeze tight around the both of us.

"You're right. I can always trust the man of the house, hm?" I heard her sigh gently as I leaned my head against her shoulder. Mokuba had fallen asleep in my arms and I could feel myself falling to sleep with him.

My mother must have noticed too…She gently picked us up in her arms and slowly made her way to the house. I heard the door behind us shut gently, and then another loud bang.

_…What…?_

"Honestly…" My mother whispered as she laid Mokuba and I slowly into the same bed. She tucked us in tightly before slowly shutting the door behind her.

_…What's going on? _

I thought as I carefully lifted the covers, I sneaked quietly out of the bed; making sure the blankets still remained tight against my little brothers body. I could hear my mother's voice, arguing with my father's.

As I opened the door to the hallway, I slowly crept outside of my room.

I sneaked along the wall as my parent's voices got louder. I stopped in the middle of the wall and slowly sat down as I listened to their conversation.

"Kaname…What happened now?" Her voice was calmer than before; I assumed she realized we were only a few feet away. "…Is there something you're not telling me?"

"What are you implying?"

"I think you know what I'm implying." I noticed her voice became slightly angrier; there were small cracks in her volume as she tried to keep her voice down. "You _never _come home on time anymore! Ever since we've had Mokuba…"

"Don't try to blame this on our son, Yuuki!" My father yelled. "He…They are the best things that have ever happened to this family and you know that."

"I never said they were the problem…" I could hear my mother's voice crack in her words. "I'm just wondering why you've been avoiding them both…And why you've been avoiding me…"

_Is it…Me…?  
_

"Work has been stressful. That's why." He simply explained.

"Of _course _it's stressful! I've told you to quit that job years ago…Before you even got _accepted _to it! _You make weapons to KILL innocent people, Kaname!_"

_Tochan…?  
_

"_I _have no control over what Kaiba Corporation _does _with those weapons! I simply make them…And we don't know they use them for those purposes."

"Come off it! The President of Kaiba Corporation is _heartless!_"

_Kaiba Corporation…The factory that makes all that metal…? Tochan works for them? Tochan…Kills people? No! He doesn't…The machines do…B-But he builds the machines…  
_

"He may be heartless, but he is what pays the bills here…"

"He barely pays you and the other workers for the work they do…And you stick by him! Why do you…?"

I peaked over the corner of the wall; my father had my mother in his arms and was holding her tightly. She looked surprised but wrapped her own arms around his shoulders.

"I do it for _you_…I do it for Seto and Mokuba…I do it for our _family_. If I were to quit there's no indication how long it would take for me to find another job…And if Gozaburo found out I was looking for one while working at Kaiba Corporation…He would blacklist me from KC and all of its partners…" He paused gently as he kissed my mother gently. "I can't take that chance...I won't…Not if it has the potential to hurt my family."

Despite all he was saying…I didn't hear much other than my father was an accomplice to _murder_. I could feel my eyes begin to water as I stood from the place I had been sitting. I walked out of the shadow of the wall and whispered gently.

"…Otosan…Kills people…?"

As both my parent's turned around I could see the shock and disbelief in their eyes. My plan had been to listen…And to go back to sleep…

_B-But…  
_

My mother quickly picked me up in her arms and held me tight. I tried to hold back my tears.

"Seto…What are you doing out of your room?" My mother asked. I watched my father out of the corner of my eyes; I could tell…He thought I was terrified of him.

_I am…What if he kills us?  
_

My grip tightened on my mother's shirt. I still hadn't given her an answer.

"Kaname…Take him…OK?" My mother whispered to my father. She must have noticed my grip tighten on her clothing again because she slowly began walking towards my father.

I squirmed in her arms as I tried to get away.

"Seto…You heard all that…?" My father asked as he outstretched a hand towards my face. He touched my cheek and gently pulled me from my mother's arms.

I nodded quickly as I pushed gently away. I looked over my shoulder for my mother…She was already gone.

"Where's Okasan…?" I yelled. "I don't…Want to be alone with you…"

"Seto…" He pulled me closer. "Please…Will you let me explain…?"

I shook my head quickly. "No…You kill people Otosan…!"

He sighed gently before he removed me from his arms and sat me gently on the ground. I quickly ran to the wall and stared at him as he laid on the couch across the room. He brought his hand to his forehead and rubbed the sides of his head. I could hear his breath despite how far away he was.

_…No…Otosan…Wouldn't kill anyone…He just…Wouldn't…  
_

I thought as I slowly moved towards the couch. He was breathing gently as I slowly climbed on top of his chest. I took his hand from his forehead and moved it to his side. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck as I snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"Otosan…Wouldn't kill anyone…Right?"

I heard a soft laugh within his chest as he wrapped his arms around my small frame. He placed a kiss on my forehead before resting his chin on my head.

"Right…" He moved his hand slowly up and down my spine. "You need to get back to bed…What if Mokuba wakes up and finds out you're not there?" He squeezed me tightly; a slight giggle escaped my lips.

"…Moki is one now. I don't think he needs me _that _much." I said as he lifted me into his arms. "But I do want to go back…" I yawned. "…To…" My vision blurred as my eyes slowly blinked themselves shut.

I could hear my dad chuckle softly as he stood from his position on the couch. His footsteps echoed through the hallway as he made his way to my room…

He placed me next to Mokuba; placing the covers close to my chin as his lips touched my forehead. His footsteps indicated he had stepped outside the room and I heard the soft click of the door closing.

I wrapped my arms around my brother and pulled him closer to my chest.

As I slowly drifted to sleep, I vowed to myself…

_…Kaiba Corporation…Gozaburo…I'll never…Work for them…Work for him…Nev…Er…_


	3. If It Wasn't For Me

**So I just heard about the NEW Yu-Gi-Oh movie called YU-GI-OH 3D: Bonds Beyond Time.  
And alls I've gotta' say is WTF?  
(I don't know how many of you share my distain for the new YGO series, I personally only like the original, but bringing them all together? REALLY?)  
I suppose it's a one shot to try to appeal to people like me, who only like the original and protest the several other series, I'm still debating on seeing it simply to give Yami the one last shot on the screen.  
Though no one else from the original series is pictured, from what I've heard two of them DIE.  
(Did I mention it's by 4Kids? So expect a very censored death…Probably something like they just fall and never get up…Enough about my hatred for 4Kids…)  
…And for the free trading cards.  
I mean who doesn't love children's card games? :]**

**Anyway enough of my ranting…Here's chapter 3! XD**

* * *

My eyes blinked open to the late afternoon sun as it fell through my windows. I looked to my side, my brother had already awoken.

I looked to the clock to the right of me, the time read three…The date was none other than October 25th, my birthday.

_That's right…I'm 5 today…  
_

I thought as I stretched from my long slumber. The door to my room pushed open quietly, my younger brother smiled with his gap-tooth grin.

"Nii-San, Nii-San!" He said as he wobbled over towards me. I smiled and picked him up into my arms.

"How are you today Moki?" I asked as he hugged my neck tightly. He laughed as I squeezed him tighter in response. As I placed him back on the ground, he pointed to the door. "Kachan, Tochan!"

To hear my mother was home was not a surprise, I had noticed over my five years that she stayed home frequently and watched over us…Though now she didn't have much to watch over. I was efficient in taking care of my brother…It was as if I had become the father that our father did not have the time to do…If he had…I know he would be with us…

"Otosama is home?" I asked my younger brother. He smiled once again as I pulled a shirt over my head. He pointed eagerly to the door again and happily responded.

"Tochan!"

As I pulled on the jeans I had worn the day before, I slightly laughed at Mokuba.

_He calls them Tochan and Kachan now…I don't remember when I stopped using the childish names and began using the more formal sense of the words…Even though I am mature for my age…I am still a kid…It seems I'm always reminding myself of that…  
_

"Ok, Ok. Let's go see Okasama and Otosama." I said as I picked him up in my arms again. We walked out of my bedroom door and into the hallway; it smelled like sweets.

I could smell the sticky buns my mother had cooked every morning in the air…As I continued to walk towards the kitchen, the smells of other sweets entered my nose.

"What's Okasama making, Moki?"

He only smiled and pointed towards the kitchen as he repeated. "Kachan."

I sighed as I placed him on the carpet of the living room.

"I guess it's stupid of me to ask you questions you can't answer." I muttered, he quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the kitchen. "…After all you can only say Kachan, Tochan, and Nii-San…"

He pulled me into the kitchen and towards the high-chair he still sat in. At his direction, I picked him up and placed him inside the high-chair that I myself could barely reach.

After making sure he was secure, I sat myself down at the kitchen table and looked at my mother, who was cooking more sticky buns.

"It's about time you wake up, birthday boy." She said as she placed a pile of sticky buns in front of Mokuba and I.

"…Okasama…It's the afternoon why are you making sticky buns now?" She smiled and placed her hand in my hair, she placed a kiss on my forehead and said.

"That's because we all woke up late today." She walked back over towards the stove and carefully began cleaning up the remains of the icing that was now on the buns in front of me and Mokuba.

I grabbed one and placed it in front of Mokuba, carefully pulling pieces of the bun apart so he could eat it without trouble.

"Where is Otosama?"

"He's in the shower…Getting ready for your birthday surprise." My eyes widened as I felt my heart suddenly jump.

"…Birthday surprise?"

My mother nodded as she placed plates in front of three seats. She sat next to Mokuba and helped him eat as I reached for one of the sticky buns.

"Mhmm…We decided you're old enough to pick out your _own _present…So today we're taking you and Mokuba wherever you want to go."

"Okasama you don't need to do that…I know we're not the most fortunate family when it comes to money…" I muttered. "I'm happy just staying home."

Before my mother could respond, my father walked through the frame way to the kitchen. He grabbed the cup of coffee my mother had always made him in the mornings and then reached for a sticky bun as he sat down across from me at the table.

"Seto, you don't have to worry about our financial issues…You're _five_." He stated. I looked at Mokuba and then slowly down at my plate. "…Sometimes I think it'd be best if you weren't so mature for your age but…I do appreciate you being there for Mokuba."

I played around with the rest of the food on my plate, Mokuba looked at me and did the same with the remaining food on his high-chair.

"…So you think I'm…Too smart?"  
As I glanced up I noticed my mother glaring at my father. She took the plates she had placed down on the table and began doing the dishes. Sending my father disapproving sighs as the water was filling the sink.

My father stood from his seat and walked over to me. He picked me up and placed me on his shoulders; he walked outside the kitchen door that led to the backyard and lifted me off his shoulders.

We sat in silence for a few minutes on the back porch before he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me towards him.

"Seto…You are indeed one of a kind." I looked up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean…?"

"I mean…" He took a deep breath. "You're only five, yet you have the mind of a much older person. You're willing to do everything you can to be there for Mokuba…As I watch you two together; I feel a brotherly love that surpasses a lot of other siblings." I sat quietly as he continued. "I hope you're not forgetting that you ARE only a child…You can't do everything…And I hope you can realize that while you still have the chance."

I looked away and nodded as if I understood. His words seemed to have a double meaning behind them…I tried my hardest to decipher what he meant…But I thought that may have been his point…

"Otosama…Why are you telling me this?"

"Your mother and I were young when we had you and we had to take the consequences of leaving our childhoods behind to take care of you. I just don't want you to think you have to grow up when you should be a kid…And I apologize for making you feel like you need to be more than a brother to Mokuba…"

I remained quiet as I continued to decipher the double meaning behind his words…Did he mean I took away his childhood…Or did someone else…?

"Did I…Make you grow up…?"

My father placed a kiss to my cheek before he chuckled softly.

"No…And I don't blame you or Mokuba for the person who did…" His voice trailed off slightly…It was as if he was trying to hide something. "…Why don't we go inside now, hm?"

I nodded slowly as he lifted me up from the ground.

_…Who took away your childhood…?  
_

I thought as I looked up towards my father, my thoughts were interrupted as we stepped into the kitchen. Mokuba ran into me and hugged me tightly.

"Nii-San, Nii-San!" I smiled as I hugged him back. We began walking into the living room as my mother made her way down the stairs. She was in her weekend clothes and she smiled at the two of us.

"Are you two ready to go?" She said.

I smiled gently despite the fact I did not really want to go…But as I looked at Mokuba he was as excited as my mother was…So I nodded quickly as she handed Mokuba and I's coat to me.

I placed mine on the ground as I helped Mokuba into his jacket. My mother eagerly gave the car keys to my father as I put my coat on quickly to show my false eagerness.

As I watched my brother and mother follow my father out to car, I looked at the clock above the kitchen's frame. It seemed to tick slower than usual, giving me an eerie feeling.

I shivered.

_…I just don't want to go…T-There's no reason behind it…  
_

I thought as I walked outside the house.

My mother was placing Mokuba into his car seat in the middle of back seat. As she leaned back she smiled at me.

"Are you ready, Seto?" Her face seemed to light up, but it didn't ease the eerie feeling in my chest. I faked a smile as I climbed reluctantly into the car. My mother took her seat next to father in the front of the car.

The car was silent until we were on the road; I watched cars race by us through the window as Mokuba gripped my fingers.

"Nii-San…" He whispered. Could he tell that I was worried? That something was bothering me? I smiled at him and placed my head onto the exterior of his car seat.

"Your brother really loves you Seto, you two are too cute together!" My mother had looked back between the seats. Her long black hair had fallen over her shoulders. And her blue eyes looked lovingly at Mokuba and I.

My father was driving, he begun laughing. "We know Mokuba will grow up well with Seto watching over him." My fathers long brown bangs fell over his eye, he flipped it behind his ear.

Our mother continued her laugh.

I closed my eyes and smiled as I felt myself drift off to sleep. Only on the edge of sleep…I could hear what was going on around me. My parent's voices echoed in my head while I slipped deeper and deeper into my sleep. I could hear Mokuba yawn…Slowly his quiet snores took over as the sunlight bathed over us; keeping us warm.

_What is…That sound? Eh…?_

A shrill scream entered my ears, then Mokuba's cries…My mother screamed our names as my eyes shot open. Everything was dark and it smelled of smoke.

It felt hot…Mokuba was crying next to me; without a second though I held his hand within mine.

I blinked my eyes to try and repel the smoke and heat. It was orange around us…But it asn't the glare from the sun like it had been before.

I held his hand to my chest as I felt tears of my own fall down my cheeks.

The sound of crashing metal, bending and twisting in ways it wasn't meant to entered my small ears. Screeching, the tires on the road slid against each other. The car jolted forward. I opened my eyes again in time to see a tire bounce off in the distance.

Mokuba continued to cry, his shrills were the only sound in the air.

I thought it was over…For a minute I couldn't even hear Mokuba's cries. It was silent.

It was an eerie silence. My parents remained in the front seats. Stunned.

_Something isn't right…_

A jolt from the back of the car, the car flew into the air. The backseat where Mokuba and I sat was now straight in the air. I could see the nose of the car become pressed against the pavement.

_More screaming…More crying._

I didn't waste another moment…I was terrified for my family's life. But…We were going to get out. I would make sure of it.

My eyes stared towards Mokuba, his face was red…He was screaming at the top of his lungs. I took him from the car seat that protected him. Facing forward was not the best move…

I wrapped my arms around him tightly and turned around with hard effort against the tight seatbelt. I protected Mokuba with my arms and legs.

Time seemed to be moving in slow motion. I could see my mother and father look back at us to see what we were doing…If we were OK. They looked at us with horrified eyes before they closed them and mouthed "I love you both."_  
_

I refused to let anything hurt him…His small hands held onto my shirt, his knuckles turned white.

I couldn't hear my parents anymore…I wasn't sure if they were in shock or if they had died._  
_

_NO! They have to be alive, they have to…W-Who will take care of us…?  
_

Within seconds of getting into the protective position I had on Mokuba the car got hit again. We landed on the top of the car, the seatbelt snapped as Mokuba and I slammed against my mother's front seat.

We were lying on the ceiling…_  
_

My eyes were closed, my mouth shut tight, and my grip on Mokuba was tighter than it ever had been.

I caught my breath and coughed…Smoke filled the air. When I opened my eyes it burned, my eyes began to water in irritation.

I made sure to keep Mokuba's nose covered lightly, my lungs could handle the smoke…At least for the time being. I was thankful for the seat belt breaking; it gave me more leverage to crawl out of the car through the window.

Within minutes of hard struggle, I had crawled out of the car with Mokuba in my arms. I could feel the glass shards in my back…I could feel the blood drip slowly.

Mokuba had stopped crying…He knew something bad had happened…But he also knew the hazards if he opened his mouth and breathed in the black air.

I stared at the car wreck before me…The car was on fire…The fire was spreading quickly…

My mother looked at me with pain in her eyes; I could smell the awful stench in the air as she closed her eyes. Her black face distorted in pain.

She opened her eyes again and despite everything…_Smiled_…Her eyes closed again and never reopened.

"K-Kachan…T-Tochan…" I whispered as tears fell faster down my cheeks…They were coming down too fast for them to evaporate. I could feel Mokuba's tears on my t-shirt.

_I can't move…  
_

I could hear the oncoming of another car. I knew if I didn't move Mokuba and I wouldn't be alive much longer…

"_Nii-San, Nii-San…! NII-SAN!_" Mokuba's cries couldn't reach me. I felt my knees get weak as they began to shake, I closed my eyes and felt a hard slam against me. There were arms wrapped around me…

_Kachan…Tochan…D-Don't leave…Please…I love you…_

I woke up screaming. Tears still rolled down my face. I was shaking in the white room I was placed in.

_M-Mokuba…Where's Mokuba…?  
_

"M-Mokuba…" I tried to say, but it came out in huffs and cries. I screamed at the top of my lungs before the door to whatever room I was in slammed open. A lady dressed in nurse clothes came over to me and hugged me…I pushed her away as I continued to scream and demand I see my brother.

As I spoke his name he ran through the door…I heard his familiar voice.

"N-Nii-San! Nii-San's OK…!" I looked towards him and he quickly climbed onto the bed despite the nurse trying to grab him.

"M-Mo…" I tried to speak but I couldn't. He cried in my arms…I knew I couldn't show weakness around him right now…He needed me. "Mokuba…I'm OK…Are you OK?"

He nodded as he snuggled closer into my chest.

I looked towards the door as the doctor came in; he looked towards me with a saddened expression as he dismissed the nurse who was trying to take my brother away from me.

"I'm sorry boys." He began. I glared at him with anger, how could they take away my only family? Or how could they _try _to? "How are you feeling…?"

"I'm fine." I snapped.

"Do you know what happened? Can you remember?" He asked as he looked at his chart.

I placed my hands over Mokuba's ears before I looked up at the doctor who was giving us pity.

"…Our parents are dead. We were in an accident and we got out. Now I'm in the hospital and Mokuba's OK. That's all that matters."

The doctor paused for awhile as he tried to regain his composure.

"Do you have any other relatives…Aunts, Uncles…?"

"Our mother has a sister and our father has a brother, and our father's parents are alive…" I thought hard. It was hard to remember…Mother and Father had never really talked about their families…But we met with them at a family reunion...Once.

"Do you have a preference…In which household you want to live in…?"

"…It doesn't matter…"

The doctor nodded and he left the room, still scribbling on the clipboard he had in his hands. Mokuba had fallen asleep in my arms…I carefully laid him next to me and held him tighter.

As I closed my eyes I remembered the talk father and I had had before we had left…

_It doesn't matter now does it Tochan…? I have to be a brother…And a father to Mokuba…Why did you guys have to die…Why did you give up so easily…? Why…?_

"I'll never forget this…Never…"


End file.
